


Lover, lover

by andromeda84



Series: my poetry, which is a new thing now [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, So bad, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda84/pseuds/andromeda84
Summary: I wrote this years ago and I never ever wrote poetry before or after this, but I want it out of my head, so there you go.
Series: my poetry, which is a new thing now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754884





	Lover, lover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and I never ever wrote poetry before or after this, but I want it out of my head, so there you go.

_Lover, lover, ain't it wrong?_

_Lover, lover, won't you write me a song?_

_Lover, lover, shall we do as I please?_

_Lover, lover, give me the release_

_Lover, lover, help me save my breath_

_Lover, lover, offer me death_

_Lover, lover, don't help me starve_

_Lover, lover, I'll let you carve my body_

_Lover, lover, leave a scar_

_Lover, lover, is it hunger_

_Lover, lover, remember when we were younger_

_Lover, lover, here's my anger_

_Lover, lover, make me feel less_

_Lover, lover, call it a success_

_Lover, lover, it doesn't all have to make sense_

_Lover, lover, look at how handsome you are_

_Lover, lover, make me a star_

_Lover, lover, ain't it wrong?_

_Lover, lover, make us into a song_

_Lover, lover, tell me it's wrong_

_Oh, dear lover, lover, you are so strong_

_Lover, lover, ain't it wrong?_

_Lover, lover, sing me a song_


End file.
